Uma Sombra Em Mim
by Aria01
Summary: O maior medo de Hagi estava dentro de si mesmo. A sombra do monstro que temia se tornar.


**Título: **Uma Sombra Em Mim

**Autora: **-Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Fandom: **Blood +: Yakou Joushi

**Casal: **Nishi x Hagi

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Yaoi/Slash, Shonen-ai, Romance.

**Disclaimer: **História sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu goste da ideia de ganhar algum com isso, o que jamais vai acontecer, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

**Sinopse: **_"O maior medo de Hagi estava dentro de si mesmo. A sombra do monstro que temia se tornar."

* * *

_

**Uma Sombra Em Mim**

Hagi sabia que cedo ou tarde aquilo aconteceria. O estado na qual se encontrava não era nenhuma novidade, ao contrário. O longo período sem ingerir sangue, somado às lutas que não desistira de participar deixavam-no cada vez mais fraco. De alguma maneira, aquilo fazia parte da autopunição à qual se propunha.

Ainda que pudesse recuperar-se de seus ferimentos, tal ação consumia parte sua energia. Não morreria daquela forma, afinal não seria sob uma circunstância como aquela que um Chevalier como ele deixaria de existir.

Entretanto, em sua atual situação, seria mais que suficiente para deixá-lo tão debilitado ao ponto de ficar sem condições de lutar e colocá-lo a completa mercê de seu inimigo. O que, de fato, acontecia naquele momento.

Todavia, nem mesmo isso seria motivo suficiente para que aceitasse a "proposta" de Nishi, que estava ali, ao seu lado, ferido. O policial havia perdido uma grande quantia de sangue depois que ele próprio, Hagi, fora golpeado e ainda assim disposto a dar-lhe o líquido que o mantinha vivo para lhe ajudar. Porém não podia concordar com aquilo.

A situação em si não era a causa de seu medo. O que o impedia, na verdade, era o receio de que pudesse vir a perder o controle mantido a muito custo. Seu temor em tornar-se um chiropteran como os outros era apavorante demais, pois sua 'razão' era a única coisa que o diferenciava daquelas criaturas. Então, se a perdesse, não seria nada além de mais um monstro.

Entretanto, Nishi parecia ser capaz de ler seus pensamentos. Assim como ele também não parecia disposto a concordar.

– Não fuja de você mesmo, Hagi. Você não é nenhum monstro.

O policial estava próximo e insistia em fazer com que o Chevalier se aceitasse, e havia algo nele que Hagi não conseguia compreender. Não... Havia algo em Tatsuyoshi Nishi que lhe atraía; que lhe dava uma estranha sensação de "paz" interior.

Saya sempre fora a única com quem já havia se importado ou protegido, porém descobrira naquele homem a habilidade de deixá-lo confuso ou capaz de fazer com que agisse impulsivamente. Atipicamente. E por mais que Hagi tentasse compreendê-lo, simplesmente não conseguia. Ele não era 'óbvio' ou fácil de ser 'lido', então aquela pergunta não lhe saía à mente.

Por que ele insistia em tentar ajudar um ser como o que era? Por que Nishi insistia em tratar um monstro como ele como um humano?

Na última vez, Hagi não havia decidido que queria ou que iria salvá-lo. Apenas agira instintivamente e deixou que seu corpo se movesse na direção dele. Apenas deixou que seu corpo respondesse ao instinto de que precisava salvá-lo.

– Se você não confia em si mesmo, eu mostrarei que pode. Portanto...

Nishi só podia estar enlouquecendo. Aquele homem pedia para que bebesse seu sangue enquanto dizia confiar em uma "criatura" assim. Ninguém em sã consciência faria tal coisa, em especial tendo o conhecimento que ele agora tinha a seu respeito.

Sim, aquele homem só podia ser louco mesmo.

Porém, por mais que quisesse recusar, o sabor dele, impregnado nos dedos sujos de sangue que agora invadiam seus lábios, eram mais do que suficiente para sentir seu coração acelerar-se. E com ele, parte de sua razão esvair-se como folhas ao vento.

– Aceite... Tudo.

O Chevalier pôde perceber o sorriso pequeno, repleto de satisfação, que adornava os lábios do policial. O gosto dele ainda estava presente e diferentemente da primeira vez que o sentiu, no apartamento dele, quando inconscientemente passou sua língua sobre a ferida no braço de Nishi, o sabor parecia ludibriar seus sentidos e enlouquecê-lo quase que instantaneamente.

Não se esforçou em repreender aquele instinto, seria inútil e Hagi sabia muito bem disso, da mesma forma como Nishi não resistiu ao seu "ataque". Quando avançou sobre ele vorazmente, deixando qualquer delicadeza ou cuidado completamente esquecidos, ele parecia já esperar tal reação.

O impulso de tê-lo em seus braços, sob seus dentes, era enlouquecedor. Sucumbir e perder-se em meio àquelas sensações era extremamente fácil e tentador, mas Hagi lutava para manter-se "são". Para, acima de tudo, mantê-lo vivo.

Quando Wong Sal Man, o líder da família Wong, reapareceu, o Chevalier já estava recuperado. Encontrava-se de pé, pronto para a árdua luta que viria a seguir com o humano geneticamente modificado para parecer-se com um chiropteran como ele.

Inconscientemente, sua mão ainda tocava a de Nishi. Retribuíra a confiança depositada por ele em si conseguindo manter seu impulso por sangue sob controle. Conseguira mantê-lo vivo, e graças a ele sentia-se "vivo" outra vez. Ou pelo menos uma sensação muito próxima a essa.

Estava disposto, pronto para proteger Nishi mais uma vez. Apesar de ser ele, Hagi, quem vinha o salvando desde o início, era o policial quem parecia protegê-lo desde o primeiro instante.

Havia sido Nishi quem o acolheu e impediu que saísse fraco como estava. Também foi ele quem lhe deu comida e ordenou que ficasse quieto no apartamento, à sua espera. Fora ele o primeiro a demonstrar preocupação e carinho, assim também fora ele o primeiro a não considerá-lo apenas mais um monstro.

– H... Hagi...

A voz fraca de Nishi alcançou seus ouvidos e Hagi, já um pouco distante, virou-se em sua direção. A expressão séria e melancólica desapareceu por alguns instantes, dando lugar a um breve sorriso.

– Ah, bom... Então você sabe... Sorrir...

Apesar da distância, Hagi ouvira as palavras fracas do humano quase sem vida. Nishi desmaiara em seguida, porém sabia que ele não morreria tão facilmente. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que sabia o significado de desistir de algo. Então, mesmo inconsciente, Nishi continuaria lutando.

A situação, de forma geral, tinha aspectos que o favoreciam. Não precisava se preocupar com o que o policial veria ou, quando tudo estivesse acabado, como se despediriam. Com ele desacordado, podia simplesmente fazer seu serviço e desaparecer.

O sangue que Nishi havia lhe dado fizera mais do que apenas repor suas forças, ele o revitalizara por completo. Ele lhe dera um novo motivo para continuar sua busca.

Agora podia encontrar Saya sem medo, pois mesmo que nunca mais o encontrasse sempre teria aquela "velha melodia" para recordar-se de Tatsuyoshi Nishi. A mesma melodia que tocava quando o viu pela primeira vez.

_Há um homem que, sozinho,_

_Vaga sob o luar._

_Percorre mil léguas à procura,_

_Sem nem ao menos saber onde buscar._

_Sombras não mais existem entre_

_Os muros do Castelo de Kowloon,_

_A não ser na penumbra noturna_

_A melodia das cordas a ecoar.*_

_**Fim

* * *

**_

*Versos escritos na contracapa do mangá Blood+: Yakou Joushi.


End file.
